Wrath of Katniss
by 3vlee
Summary: The one shot version of My revenge. Katniss Calls on her toy to get even with the Careers.


*****I do not own the Hunger Games nor its characters*****

*****warning rate M for a reason. This will have violence, sex & adult language within*****

_**Wrath**_

_**A Katniss Story**_

* * *

**74th hunger games, cave:-Victim no more**

_**Recovering from being stung by tracker jackers wasp, repeatedly raped by Cato for over a day while the Careers made Peeta watch, set my rage. Then Cato slice into Peeta's leg to let him bleed out while Cato rubbed it in that he is now my first in all things. I know Peeta doesn't have long to live. I have to find a way to loosen these damn vines before they either come back to finish the job or, die from starvation. Just has I make a little headway I hear small steps. Oh shit I thought the crazy bitch with the knives is back to do his dirty work. But it wasn't Peeta told Rue where his knife is in his boot, to get it & get me out of here.**_

_**Rue comes into the cave cuts me loose. Whispers we don't have much time helps me dress. I grab what little I have left that the careers left those arrogant assholes. Now freed I leave the cave to find Peeta wrapped in vines with a six inch long, two inch deep cut bleeding out of his leg.**_

_**Peeta looks up at me & says two sentences: "You have to win this Katniss to avenge 12 not just for Prim. (Gasp) Forgive me for hurting you." Peeta then dies. Then his cannon went off.**_

_**I grabbed his & my packs and went into the woods with Rue. We find a tree & after finding the balm for my burn, I use it for my wrist & feet. I look into Peeta's pack to find extra shirt, jacket, socks, some food, his 2 first aid kits(assholes took mine),paints, Camouflage paints & the idea hits me.**_

_**Rue sees a change in me. She sees rage in me as I tell her usually every other trees as a camera & this tree is no exception. I tell her I'm climbing higher & I do.**_

_**I look into the camera and say in a voice cold angry devoid of any care or humanity: "Haymitch if those Games Makers & Capitalists want a show you will have Gale send me my toys & MY old friend NOW! I will show the fucking world how the fuck I got the 11. The. Careers. Are. MINE. No interference from anybody from here on & I'll guarantee a show that Panem will NEVER forget. If you & the game makers understand give me a sign." Just below the camera, a screen comes out of the tree. "Message understood toys will be there at dawn. Rest"-H**_

**Mentor room:-Hunter tools**

_**Haymitch knew me from the time I was little what I meant in my message. He knew the tone. "HOT DAMN (as everybody jumps)the BITCH is BACK! Stand by boys, here comes wrath." he said. Contacts the Mayor who has Gale delivers**_

_**Katniss's toys & an old friend to Haymitch. Gale still on the train for the return trip, ask how is she holding up we added some comfort food for her".**_

_**Haymitch replies "for somebody whose virginity was used in an act of revenge, repeatedly raped to get at your district partner on national television then being left for dead, pretty good. The problem will come later after the games. Later."**_

_**Crane asks "What are her toys & old friend Mitch?" Haymitch tells him:**_

_*** Her gilley suit & arrow gloves**_

_*** Throwing/skinning knives that she made herself at the age of 8.**_

_*** Her arrow heads & Feathers (she want you to know its her Seneca)**_

_*** Her camo paints**_

_*** Her herb note book**_

_**** Her old friend is her fathers bow & quiver of crow feather arrows)**_

_**"Seneca Peeta made a mistake when he admitted his crush on Katniss & she paid a big price for it. Katniss virginity was stripped from her on national television when Cato repeatedly raped her. You want a show. She wants justice. She want to show the nation her 11 is not a fluke with an apple in a Pig's mouth. By the way none of which would have never happened if you didn't hit her with fireballs yesterday. She pissed, let her do what she was raised to do, hunt." Seneca nods his approval.**_

**Arena pre-dawn:-Wrath**

_**Katniss hears the pings has four parachutes land on the branches above her. Katniss climbs up to see her toys have arrived. A cold smile shows on her face as she assembles her bone handled knives (mentors are looking at her in shocked amazement. Haymitch while looking at her in awe, chuckles at the other mentors) she balances one of them straight up with point on her palm & said in a cold voice " hello my old friend it's time to play."**_

_**Katniss continues to unpack each item lovingly, when she hugs her gilley suit like a little kid with a teddy bear.**_

_**Brutus even goes "Oh my God. She zoned & hell bent."**_

_**Katniss is looking at her arrow heads brings out her sharpener to redo the points & smiles which is nothing compared to the look that the camera's captures when she opens the cylinder.**_

_**Has she pulls the bow & arrows out & caresses them like you would a lover, the other mentors look at her & nearly shit themselves as Haymitch smiles for Katniss say "Hi Dad. I've missed you." She looks at the food & note which reads "Catnip-Do what you got to do girl. Get them for 12 or die trying love Mom." Katniss nods takes her three fingers presses them to her lips & hold them up into the air in thanks.**_

_**Katniss then looks into the camera & with a cold smile on her face says: "Game on."**_

_**Katniss brings everything down packs it into Peeta's pack cause it was bigger, wakes Rue. Gives Rue some of the food that was sent to her. Tells Rue her plan.**_

_**"I want you to light one of the three pyres then get into the trees & make a bee line to Thresh. I'm going to light the other two with arrows. You tell Thresh what I'm doing if he wants the other two girls fine but fox face & Cato are mine."**_

_**Rue asked why Fox Face? I told "her because she was with them in the first place giving positions, on the other tributes. She also watched & did nothing while Cato raped me even after they left, she just look at me smug & left. Rue I'm going for justice. This you nor Thresh can't be a part of. I going to have a big target on my back. If I don't make it, I want you to go home. If I get 2's then you & Thresh are the last pair & can go home. After you light it you & Thresh have to stay away from me from here on. Understand?"**_

_**Rue nods gives me a hug as Katniss tells her to take care we set out to do what I now have to do.**_

_**Arena at the cornucopia- Divide & Conquer**_

_**I wait for Rue to light the fire & take off before going to the Cornucopia alone.**_

_**I'm in my Gilley my face painted for the woods. In route to there I fire a lit homemade arrow on fire & into the next pyre to divide & conquer but first things first. As the Careers look they see the first pyre smoking good and run to it while leaving Glimmer to watch camp. An evil smile comes on my face as I also see Fox Face go through the mine field to get some food.**_

_**Has Glimmer has her back toward me & Fox face gets closer to the pile. I fire another long homemade arrow into her which hits her with enough force severing her spine & throw her into the pile and set off the mines. Which goes off with enough force to throw me on the ground.**_

_**But only one cannon go off as I back more into the forest. As they return I left a message for them craved in the tree-Pay back is a VIRGIN-with love sugar hugs Fire girl/D-12.**_

_**One down. Three to go. They can't hunt. They don't have food. I set my snares for the next victim, when they get hungry enough they'll look for it or the smell as I am cooking it.**_

**Game Room- Get it done or, die trying.**

_**Seneca Crane hears the explosion looks at the screen. Sees what I did and my message to the Careers & salutes the game markers. Seneca: "Impressive. Okay people new game upon request of this Tribute no interference. This one has something to prove."**_

_**Caesar Flickerman comments: "As we all know that Peeta confessed his love for Ms. Everdeen but as we talked to her mother & friends she never knew nor did she date. Ms. Everdeen is now very fired up about being used by Cato as revenge on our late Mr. Mellark but it maybe the revenge is going to be hers."**_


End file.
